This is Why
by Anneka Neko
Summary: ONESHOT! Follows "Pondering". Hayner's feeling incredibly confused right now, but he can certainly agree with Seifer's ringtone. This is why Seifer's hot. Hayner/Seifer.


Authoress' Notes:

Wow! Thank you so much for all those lovely reviews for "Pondering"! It's really nice to get so much feedback, especially when it's so positive. I felt bad about leaving that story as it was, so I started on a really long, involved fic about Seifer and Hayner, entitled "Struggles and Seating Arrangements". It had elements of awkward romance, angst, friendship and troubles in math class.

:sigh: Well, the title's good, at least. Someday you may see a heavily edited version of that project, but for now, I wrote this little piece instead. Certain elements of that story, though, such as their relationships in both math and Latin classes, have carried over.

I figured it'd be interesting to write Hayner's POV of the events of the last story, and I've discovered something odd. While most people seem to think it's easier to write Hayner, I'm finding that, for me, it's incredibly more difficult. I really do think it might be the beanie, but Seifer's so much more suited to my writing style.

Anyways, I'm looking at writing more Hayfer oneshots, so just be patient and they'll probably show up again fairly soon.

Please enjoy!

**nyanyanyanyanya**

**This is Why**

_Hayner gasped, struggling to regain the breath that Seifer's strong, steady pressure was forcing from his lungs. He glared, chocolate brown eyes blazing with anger and resentment, as Seifer smirked down at him, smug blue eyes sending one clear, infuriating message: "I __**own**__ you, lamer. Any questions? Didn't think so."_

_Now, a few months ago, Seifer would have rolled to the side, stood and sauntered away casually, taunting Hayner with his very stride. Recently, though, Hayner had begun to notice that the other blonde was developing some new habits. Um… __**creepy**__ habits._

_Hayner kept turning around in the hall, sure he'd just seen Seifer staring at his ass, only to find his rival looking into his locker, or talking to Fuu and Rai. Seifer would trail off in the middle of his taunts, eyes focused intently on Hayner's lips. Hayner __**could**__ be paranoid, but he was pretty sure he was spending more time than was necessary pinned under Seifer at the end of matches._

_All in all, Hayner really should have expected something like this to happen, but he was still completely stunned the day that Seifer Almasy lost his cool._

_A simple Struggle, a simple pin, a simple gloat suddenly turned incredibly awkward as Seifer and Hayner realized, at the same moment, that certain personal bits were getting a lot friendlier than they should. Both boys gasped, but, as shocked as Hayner was, it was nothing compared to the next moment._

_Because really…_

_it had to be a mistake._

_Hayner must've been dreaming._

_Must've been._

_Because there was __**NO**__ way that Seifer Almasy, dickwad extraordinaire, was __**kissing**__ him!_

_Still, as the moments passed and that tongue got further and further down Hayner's throat, Hayner was quickly forced to accept that maybe this was really happening. The feeling of the bulge in Seifer's pants rubbing against his leg was certainly real, after all._

_Hayner squeaked in panic as he realized what was going on, who was on top of him, and how close he was to giving in and kissing back. Seifer's eyes snapped open and locked with his for a split second, before the taller blonde rolled off of him, stood and walked away quickly._

_Hayner, still panting for breath, sat up slowly, staring after Seifer's retreating form._

"…_**what?"**_

---

"This is why- this is why- this is why I'm hot!"

Blushing, Seifer Almasy dove for his bookbag, fumbling to turn off his cell phone and silence the song that was filling the crowded, boring math classroom.

As snickers erupted from the students around him, Hayner coughed loudly, struggling with all the strength he possessed to hold in the giggles threatening to escape him. He wasn't sure if he was laughing because Seifer was looking pretty stupid right now, or because he was free of the awkwardness that currently surrounded both him and the other teen.

Seifer, Hayner's nemesis, archenemy and awkward Hey-so-yeah-you-kissed-me-but-we're-still-enemies-only-not-'cause-there's-all-this-sexual-tension-but-neither-of-us-is-gonna-acknowledge-it-'cause-that's-the-mature-way-to-handle-this-'k?-kthxbai-person, had just been taking unnecessary pleasure in pointing out where Hayner had gone wrong on this latest math problem, and Hayner had been feeling very stressed and uncomfortable. Not only did he have _no_ idea what the hell a parabolic function was, but the memory of what had happened between the two the day before kept bothering him.

Now, though, he was free to do what he did best: delight in the failings of his rival, who, to be fair, was always sure to return the favor. The one class in which they'd drawn a truce was Latin, because they both sucked supreme ass at Latin. Hayner knew he would pay later, but he couldn't hold in the snorts of laughter bubbling up. Seriously- "This is why I'm hot"?! It was too perfect!

Seifer, his ears an interesting shade that wasn't _quite_ the absolute red of utter humiliation, but which came pretty close, turned a bright blue glare his way, gesturing sharply towards their papers. Around them, the class, still chuckling, turned back to their books as the teacher shot Seifer a warning look. He ignored it and turned grumpily back to the textbook.

When, a moment later, Seifer looked up to continue his condescending explanation, Hayner smirked at his rival. He was about to let loose with some smart comment about Seifer's ego extending even to his ringtone, but the words died on his lips as he looked into Seifer's eyes, yesterday's events suddenly fresh in his mind. Blushing, Hayner looked down at his paper, mind once again filled with questions. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but he knew that something had changed between the two of them.

Seifer, who'd been ready to explain parabolas to the other teen, frowned. Hayner looked a thousand miles away, and he had a pretty good idea what was on Hayner's mind. Seifer blushed as he remembered exactly what had happened, and what a huge mess he'd gotten himself into. He opened his mouth, trying to say something to get Hayner's mind back on graphs and numbers, but he had no idea what to say. Cheeks still red, Seifer looked down at his paper and began to work silently. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hayner follow suit a moment later. As he finished the problem he'd been working on, Seifer kept watching Hayner's work and caught an error the other blonde had made. Leaning over, he silently wrote in the correct number and returned to his work.

"Thanks," Hayner muttered, avoiding eye contact with his rival.

Eyes never leaving his work, Seifer chuckled, making Hayner look up. For a single second, Hayner allowed himself to look his oblivious rival over, taking in the incredibly blue eyes, the gorgeous blonde hair, the muscular arms, the borderline slutty outfit.

He mentally punched himself for being so cheesy, but Hayner couldn't help but silently agree with Seifer's ringtone.

_This is why he's hot._

**nyanyanyanyanya**

:wince: Was that ending too cheesy? Forced, maybe? I dunno. I've reread this story a few times, but I feel like my writing may still be a little substandard. Hopefully, I'm just being paranoid.

Anyways, as I said, you should hopefully be seeing some more Hayfer fics soon. In the mean time, I'm posting "Kisses" when I post this one, so you could always check that one out!

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and please review!


End file.
